bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Dad's Army - The Man and the Hour
Dad's Army - The Man and the Hour is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 8th February 1993. It contains the first set of three episodes in Season 1 of the greatest popular World-War-2-themed TV classic comedy TV show "Dad's Army" featuring the 1st episode "The Man and the Hour" since its original BBC1 transmission on 31st July 1968, the 2nd episode "Museum Piece" since its original BBC1 transmission on 7th August 1968 and the 3rd episode "Command Decision" since its original BBC1 transmission on 14th August 1968 together as seperate episodes on the video in original black and white footage. Description Episodes *The Man and the Hour *Museum Piece *Command Decision Cast and Credits Here are the cast and credits to the three episodes of Dad's Army on this video. 'The Man and the Hour' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Caroline Dowdeswell as Janet King, John Ringham as Bracewell, Bill Pertwee as the A.R.P. Warden and Neville Hughes as the Soldier. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan and Announcer's Voice by E.V.H. Emmett. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by James Cole. *Design by Alan Hunter-Craig and Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'Museum Piece' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Caroline Dowdeswell as Janet King, Leon Coetez the Milkman, Eric Woodburn as the Museum Caretaker and Michael Osborne as the Boy Scout. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan and Announcer's Voice by E.V.H. Emmett. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by James Cole. *Design by Alan Hunter-Craig and Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'Command Decision' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Caroline Dowdeswell as Janet King, Geoffrey Lumsden Colonel Square, Charles Hill as the Butler and Gordon Peters as the Soldier. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan and Announcer's Voice by E.V.H. Emmett. *Animals by Winship's Circus. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by James Cole. *Design by Alan Hunter-Craig and Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. Trivia Trailers and Info A slide showing five "Dad's Army" titles including "The Day The Balloon Went Up", "The Deadly Attachment", "No Spring For Frazer", "Big Guns" and "When Did You Last See Your Money?", all to which are also available on BBC Video. Gallery Dad's Army - The Man and the Hour (1993).jpg Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Dad's Army Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1993 Category:BBC Classic Comedy Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides